


Homecoming

by Rebel_OfThe_Damned



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Romance?, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_OfThe_Damned/pseuds/Rebel_OfThe_Damned





	Homecoming

I lay on the bed on my back awaiting for my boyfriend, Brian, to come home from tour. I groaned lowly knowing he wouldn't be back at the time he was supposed to, he would be off getting drinks with the guys. I didn't particularly mind, it's just I'm in a particular mood which only he can please.

I picked up my phone checking the time, '8:08pm'. 8 minutes late.. I also noticed a text. I opened it to find it was from Brian. It read;

*Hey baby, I'm almost home. Cant wait to see you.. and of course feel you ;)*

I giggled quietly at his cheeky remark and locked my phone, placing it back on the nightstand. It was almost a relief that Brian was coming straight home, I couldn't wait to be with him again. I shut my eyes in an attempt to pass the time.. which it did. I was awoken by the bedroom door opening and a smirking Brian entered in wearing his black jeans, Syn muscle shirt and leather jacket. He dropped his bag at the door and pulled off his jacket, dropping it on his bag. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Hey sweetie, I've missed you so much" He smiled, climbing onto our bed and lay on me, pecking my lips.

"And I have missed you a lot too"

"Well, there's two things I love to do, first is to play live in front on tons of people and I've been doing that for a good few months now" He grinned proudly. "Yet there was one other thing I couldn't do"

"Which was?" I asked curiously.

"You, of course" He said before pressing his soft lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, my hands ran up his back softly and stopped at his hair, twirling it with my fingers. It was one of the many things he enjoys me doing. He deepened the kiss by biting on my lip and letting his tongue enter my mouth.

We made out, in the mean time I was getting even more turned on and I knew he was by the something poking my leg. Brian broke away to kiss down my neck, softly nibbling and biting on my sensitive spots making me moan, he probably left a few marks.

The undeniable ache between my legs urged me to start unbuckling his belt but I was stopped.

"Not yet, baby. I want to make up for the time I've been gone, so you lay back and relax cause I'm doing all the work tonight" He said with a cheeky smirk. I whimpered quietly but nodded. My hands moved back to his hair as he slowly kissed down to the top of my tshirt. He pulled it off without much hesitation and carried on kissing down my chest, my stomach and the waistband of my shorts.

I watched as he pulled my shorts down slowly with his index finger, he looked up at me and had his usual sexy smirk on his lips. When my shorts were off me, he pulled off his shirt and began kissing my neck and jaw again in an attempt to tease me.. I've got to say it was working.

"Mm, Brian. Please just fuck me" I begged as he grinded his hips toward mine. He chuckled against my skin and traced small patterns on the top of my thigh with his talented fingers. "Brian!"

"Alright, alright sweetie. I cant help but tease you, I like hearing you beg for me, it turns me on so much" He whispered huskily in my ear, adding a growl and started nibbling my ear. I moaned and lifted my hips up to his, feeling the bulge in his pants rub against my wetness.

His fingers moved up to my panties and ran a finger up and down my slit gently. I whimpered and squeezed his arms, he chuckled again and began kissing me passionately. His fingers started putting more pressure against me. I moaned and pushed my hips toward his hand.

"Okay I'll stop teasing now" He chuckled against my lips while I groaned impatiently. I sighed in relief as I felt my panties being pulled down. I pulled my panties down the rest of the way with my foot and waited for the thing I needed most.

I felt a shiver run up my back as Brian's thumb pressed on my clit. He pushed his first finger inside me making me moan loudly. He pumped his finger slowly in and out of me, soon adding another finger, and another.

His fingers thrusted into me harder and faster, I leaned my head back gasping and moaning Brian's name in an almost whisper. My hips rolled against his hand and my back arched causing more friction between us.

"Hm, seems my fingers are having more fun than my tongue.. Let's change that" Brian said in a whisper, and kissed down my neck, and down to where his fingers were. I closed my eyes and moaned lightly when I felt his soft, warm tongue graze over my slit. His tongue continued to pleasure me along with his fingers, while I pulled his hair and bit my lip to hold back my loud moans.

My moans became louder and my breathing got heavier as I could feel myself reaching my climax.

"Bri-.. Uh, I'm close" I whispered. If it was even possible, Brian thrusted his fingers even harder into me, making my toes curl and my fingers dig into the mattress. I came around his fingers, and lay breathless on the bed. I looked up at Brian to see him sucking his fingers and smirking at me, anything he did seemed to be turning me on more. He lay back on me and left light kisses across my jaw.

"I'd almost forgotten how good you taste, babe" He said against my jaw. He kissed back up to my lips and kissed me roughly. I heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled, the cold metal fell on my thigh as he pushed his trousers down and off his legs. I could feel the excitement start to build up in me again as the thought of Brian ramming himself hard between my legs came rushing back. He must have pulled his boxers down with his trousers as I felt his member press against my entrance. As I waited for Brian to push into me, he pulled away and started going through the pockets in his jeans, muttering 'I know it's in here somewhere' and then an 'Aha!' when he pulled out a condom. I raised an eye brow at him and giggled. "I knew we'd end up doing this so I came prepared" He grinned proudly.

He pressed his lips back to mine in a deep, heated kiss while he put on the condom and readjusted himself back against my entrance, pushing only the head in then back out to tease. I whimpered and bit his lip making him growl.

After his teasing, he finally pushed into me fully, earning a loud gasp/moan from me. I got comfortable and left him to rocking his hips back and forth, slowly pumping in and out of me. I'd missed this feeling so much, and I was more than happy to be experiencing it again. As Brian thrusted into me harder, his neck kissing became rougher leaving a lot of love bites. My moans soon turned into screams of pleasure as he became rougher, and pounded into me. I heard low groans and growls from him in my ear and my name being moaned.

Brian took hold of my hands and held them up by my head. My back arched once again as the overwhelming pleasure was becoming too much. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was back again.

"Brian?" I moaned in his ear.

"Yeah, babe?" He replied breathlessly. "Are you close?"

"Uh-.. yea!" I replied, both to his answer and in pleasure. His hard thrusts hit the right spot every time, making me go wild.

"Fuck!" He growled. A few more sloppier thrusts and he released his load inside me, causing me to follow and scream out his name one last time before we lay in the same position, trying to catch our breaths. Brian rolled off me and lay next to me, pulling me into his side and pulled the cover over us. "Fuck, I have missed you!"

"I've missed you too, maybe a morning 'present' to thank you for tonight?" I winked with a smirk. The delighted look in his eyes gave me my answer.

"Oh love, you don't need to thank me. This is my other way of showing you how much I love you" He grinned cheekily, pecking my lips.

"In that case, tomorrow, let me show you how much I love you"

"Well, I cant argue with that now, can I?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Not long after we fell asleep in each others arms, bound to wake up in an aching state.


End file.
